Tricked
by medicatedxlives
Summary: Fred and George's favorite means of birthday celebration was always pranking some poor, unsuspecting victim. This year it had been Ron's turn. One-Shot


So, this story is probably not one of my best, but meh, whatever. It was written for a writersblock challenge at the livejournal community Hogwarts is Home. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Don't own Harry Potter but oh how I wish I did.

* * *

**Tricked**

Ron Weasley should have known something was wrong the moment he woke up that morning. The electronic alarm clock next to his bed blared noisily, and it had taken him almost ten minutes to shut the blasted thing off.

He was in such a hurry trying to stop the infernal beeping, that he hadn't paused to wonder how an _electronic_ alarm clock was managing to work in his apartment in the middle of Diagon Alley.

The alarm clock fiasco had put him terribly behind schedule, and after showering, Ron had quite unfortunately had to skip breakfast. Of course, if he had walked into his kitchen that morning, he would've noticed the odd muggle contraptions there that obviously did not belong in his flat. There was a fridge which held all his food, an electric stove plugged into the wall, an oven, and a microwave. None were traditional kitchen appliances in a wizarding home.

But, seeing as Ron had disapparated straight to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, these oddities had gone unnoticed.

When Ron got home, later that night he was exhausted. He went straight to bed, walking right past the TV and VCR set up in his living room without notice.

It was the next morning when things started to go wrong.

George had kindly (and rather suspiciously) told Ron to take a day off from work and he had plans of sleeping in late, but was once again woken up by the alarm clock on his bedside table. This morning though, his brain was actually working.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he muttered angrily, again struggling to shut it off.

When the noise had finally stopped, Ron examined the clock carefully. It was then when he noticed the long black plug extending from the back and into the wall.

_Odd, plugs shouldn't be working here_, he thought.

Ron decided to pass of this oddity as some kind of muggle studies project Hermione was working on, and moved on to make himself breakfast.

But in the kitchen, he had run into a few more troubles. He couldn't make heads or tails of any of the muggle appliances installed there. He did not know how they got there, nor was he very happy about there presence. It took him about ten minutes to find the milk in the fridge and even longer to find where the cereal was hidden.

By the time he was finished eating, he was in a right bad mood and honestly just wanted to relax.

Hermione was busy that day, so he called Harry over, and the two hung out in his living room like old times. Ron was trying very hard to ignore the weird black box situated right in front of the window.

It wasn't until the two friends had sat down to play a game of Wizard's Chess that Ron realized that something was thoroughly _not right_.

"Pawn to E4," he said, after deciding how to start the game.

Nothing happened.

"Pawn to E4," he said again, angrily. The board still remained stationary.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, that's a muggle chess set," Harry said, clearly trying to stifle his laughter.

Ron looked down at his pieces and was appalled to see that Harry was right. How had he not noticed the lack of movement as he went to fix the board? How had he not noticed the silence?

It was then that Ron really took a look around his flat. There was something really off about the place. The couch him and Harry were sitting on definitely was not his. Nor was the dining set in the kitchen.

Wordlessly, he got up and walked to his bedroom. The bed was his – he would recognize it anywhere. But the furniture most certainly was not.

Where had all these things come from? Why hadn't he noticed them before? It had looked like his place that morning. Hadn't it?

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. Something George had said yesterday afternoon as he was leaving work.

_"'Night Ron, have fun relaxing at your new place."_

New place. The words had confused Ron when George had said them, but he really thought nothing of it.

Until now that is.

Leaving a giggling Harry in his – or what he had originally thought was his – living room, he rushed out of the apartment and down enumerable flights of stairs to the street below.

What he saw around him made him shocked and angry all at the same time. He was faced not with robbed wizards doing their daily Diagon Alley shopping, but muggles, in muggle clothing, walking around doing their usual muggle things. Cars whizzed by in the streets in front of him and he could see shady looking men trying to sell small electronic appliances off the streets.

All the blood rushed to Ron's head and he could _feel_ his ears turning red. He approached a muggle man in a suit and tie on the road and asked angrily, "What's today's date?"

The man looked startled and quickly answered, "April second," rushing off before Ron could ask any more.

Of course…April second. Meaning the day before was April first. The twin's birthday. April Fools Day.

Everything suddenly made sense: George's bad mood the previous day, his odd parting words, the weird things in his – _someone's_ – apartment.

Fred and George's favorite means of birthday celebration was always pranking some poor, unsuspecting victim.

This year it had been Ron's turn.

George had somehow managed to move Ron and most of his stuff into a muggle apartment, on a muggle street, in the middle of a muggle town. He knew Ron wouldn't have noticed the sudden change of location considering he always disapparated to work and then traveled back home by the Floo Network.

Of course, the Floo Network could probably be rigged. George had most likely done something so Ron would end up at this flat rather than his own when he said his address.

Moving in a select number of his stuff was a nice touch. It gave the appearance that it really was Ron's place, with just a few minor (yet infuriating) adjustments. Ron probably would've continued living there for days if the chess situation hadn't happened.

Despite his anger, Ron had to admire George's hard work and dedication. As far as practical jokes went this one was quite elaborate and he had managed to pull it all off by himself.

_Well, I'll just have to think of something better_, Ron thought as he stalked back up the stairs and into God-knows-whose apartment.


End file.
